memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Survivor
Dla porównania obejrzyj odcinek TNG zatytułowany . Enterprise odkrywa statek federacyjnego filantropa, zaginionego blisko pięć lat wcześniej. Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5143.3. Patrolując przestrzeń przy krańcu Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej zmienił kurs, by towarzyszyć jednoosobowemu statkowi, uszkodzonemu przez meteor. Sensory potwierdzają, że jego pasażer wciąż żyje." Statek zarejestrowany jest na nazwisko Carter Winston, a jego własciciel zaginął ponad pięć lat temu. Kapitan Kirk, Spock i doktor McCoy witają dawno zaginionego filantropa. Przez przypadek jego narzeczona , porucznik Anne Nored, znajduje się na pokładzie Enterprise. Spock mówi Winstonowi, że powiadomia dziewczynę, gdy tylko potwierdzą jego tożsamość za pomocą taśmy porównawczej. Gdy McCoy protestuje, Spock przypomina mu, że to standardowa procedura, jak równiez badania, które McCoy musi przeprowadzić. Winston zgadza się na identyfikację. :" ''Enterprise wyratował żywą legendę, najsłynniejszego kosmicznego podróżnika naszych czasów. Carter Winston zdobył juz tuzin fortun, tylko po to, by uzyć ich do pomocy koloniom Federacji, które spotkało nieszczęście'' Odczyty Winstona są nieco dziwne. McCoy dokonuje wpisu na ten temat, ale dodaje, że sprzęt wymaga ponownej kalibracji. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkiego Kirk mówi, "Wyglada na to, że mamy na pokładzie dostojnego pasażera." Natychmiast po spotkaniu z Anne Winston mówi jej, że się zmienił i nie może już się z nią ożenić. Winston pyta Kirka o swój statek, ale Kirk mowi mu, że teraz to już złom. While there Winston shapeshifts i pozbawia Kirka przytomności. Siostra Chapel nie może znaleźć żadnej usterki w instrumentach, jednak odczyty wciąż są nieprawidłowe McCoy przeglada niektóre z pozostałych testów i znajduje odpowiedź. Winston przybiera postać Kirka i nakazuje Sulu skierować Enterprise do Strefy Neutralnej. Spock mówi, "Ryzyko przejścia przez strefę nie wydaje się być rozważne." Winston/Kirk zapewnia go że to konieczne. Spock nie jest zadowolony, ale Winston/Kirk nalega. :"Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 5148.7, melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Kapitan nakazał zmianę kursu, co prowadzi nas w głąb Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej." Gdy prawdziwy Kirk odzyskuje przytomność, on i Spock odkrywają podstęp, i Kirk nakazuje wyprowadzenie statku ze Strefy Neutralnej z szybkością warp 8. Po rozmowie z McCoyem, Kirk i Spock pojmują, że jest to Winston. Prawdziwy McCoy budzi się na podłodze w laboratorium Kirk jest pewny, że Winston znów zmienił kształt i wciąż jest w pokoju. Gdy porzuca on kształt Spocka, okazuje się, że jest Vendorianinem, który uciekł z niewoli. Enterprise otaczają romulańskie statki. :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Z winy przebywającego na pokładzie Vendorianina ''Enterprise wtargnął do Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej i został odkryty. Zgodnie z traktatem Romulanie mają teraz prawo pochwycić i skonfiskować statek. Sprawę komplikuje fakt, że nie może pochwycić Vendorianina, odpowiedzialnego za naszą sytuację."'' Romulanie żądają poddania statku. Kirk sądzi, że Vendorianin jest ich szpiegiem i odmawia twierdząc, ze zostali zwabieni celowo w pułapkę . Vendorianin, udając jednego z załogantów , uszkadza osłony, które wymagaja dwugodzinnej naprawy. Później istota ujawnia się Nored, wyjaśniając, że jej narzeczony nie zyje, ale on sam przejął od niego tyle emocji, że naprawdę ją kocha. Romulanie atakują Enterprise. Pojmując, że naraził swą ukochaną na niebezpieczeństwo Vendorianin przybiera formę elementu tarczy chroniącej statek. Romulanie odlatują, a Kirk informuje Vendorianina, że stanie on przed sądem, ale to, że uratował statek, zostanie wzięte pod uwagę. Nored mówi mu, że jest on bardzo podobny do jej ukochanego i że może cieszyć się życiem na Ziemi, być może nawet razem z nią. Po odejściu Winstona has been apprehended, McCoy żartuje, "Jeśli zamieni się on w drugiego Spocka, nie da się tego znieść." Spock szybko replikuje, "Być może, ale dwóch Dr. McCoyów mogłoby podnieść opiekę medyczną na statku na lepszy poziom Pamiętne cytaty "Zrobione, testy w normie "Jest pan pewny, że nie mogliśmy popełnić błędu? "Zawsze jest taka możliwość. Zrobię to jeszcze raz, jeśli pan chce." : - Winston/McCoy i Spock, gdy Winston, w postaci McCoy'a, został spytany o wyniki Cartera Winstona. "Doktorze, ma pan dziwne obyczaje, ale nie wiedziałem, ze sypia pan na podłodze laboratorium : - Spock "Powiedział pan, że 'ja' mam dziwne zwyczaje? Jim rozmawia ze 'stołem!"'' : - '''McCoy "Zdaje się, że przekraczanie granic strefy neutralnej weszło panu w zwyczaj, kapitanie Kirk." : - Romulan Commander "Schwytaliści go." "Słuszny wniosek, doktorze." "Jestem zadowolony, widząc go pod strażą, Jim. Gdyby zamienił się w drugiego Spocka, nie możnaby tego znieść." "Być może. Jednak dwóch McCoyów podniosłoby wreszcie poziom opieki medycznej na statku do akceptowalnego poziomu. : - McCoy i Spock Background Information Story and production * To jedyny odcinek, w którym wspomniano córkę doktora McCoy, Joanna. Jest wymieniona w przewodniku po TOS, nigdy się jednak nie pokazuje ani nie m owi się o niej, z wyjątkiem oryginalnego scenariusz D. C. Fontany do , pryginalnie zatytułowanego "Joanna," gdzie córka doktora McCoy była jednym z kosmicznych hippisów. Scenariusz był wielokrotnie przerabiany, aż postać Joanny zastąpiła w końcu Irina Galliulin, a Fontana w gniewie podpisała się pod nim jako "Michael Richards," od imion jego dwóch braci * Chociaż Uhura ukazuje się w tle podczas tego odcinka, gdy Kirk każe ogłosić żółty alarm, zwraca się do M'Ress. Występuja * William Shatner jako kapitan James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biora * George Takei jako Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Anne Nored * Majel Barrett jako ** Głos komputera ** Christine Chapel ** M'Ress * James Doohan jako: ** Montgomery Scott ** Frank Gabler ** Romulański dowódca Gościnnie * Ted Knight jako Carter Winston/Vendorianin de:Der Überlebende en:The Survivor (episode) es:The Survivor fr:The Survivor (épisode) it:Il superstite (episodio) nl:The Survivor Kategoria:Odcinki TAS